El amor puede ser unilateral
by AmanthaB
Summary: [Ibu/Kamio] Ibu tiene una cosa más que clara: El amor muchas veces es unilateral.


**El amor puede ser unilateral.**  
 _A Prince of Tennis fanfiction by AmanthaB._

 **Escrito para** : 30vicios.  
 **Personaje(s)** : Ibu Shinji/Kamio Akira. Tachibana Keppei/Chitose Senri (leve).  
 **Advertencias** : _Shonen-Ai_. Semi-AU (No sigue del todo la serie ni el manga, aunque se mencionan hechos del mismo.) **Un poco de OoC** (necesario para algunas cosas que verán más adelante).

* * *

 _«El amor muchas veces es unilateral. Mu_ _chas veces es solo una persona la que ama en una relación, muchas veces es solo una persona la que realmente se compromete y otras muchas veces es solo una persona la que tiene sentimientos por otra sin siquiera tener una relación. El sufrimiento que pasa una persona enamorada que no es correspondida es muy grande, sin embargo es mucho peor cuando el objeto de sus deseos tiene una relación con alguien más. Y por si fuera poco, esa persona es tu mejor amigo. Más allá de estar enamorado, es el hecho de ser el mejor amigo lo que arruina todo, como un buen mejor amigo la idea siempre es estar para quien consideras tu amigo —tu hermano— pero si tu amigo te llega contando cosas que sinceramente tu no quieres saber. ¿Cómo debes reaccionar? No quieres escucharlo, no quieres oírlo hablar de la magnificencia de su novio o novia y claro que no quieres consolarlo cuando venga a llorarte por culpa de ese idiota. Pero no quieres perder su amistad, por lo que simplemente te tragas todos tus sentimientos y lo consuelas a pesar de que por dentro de encantaría matar a ese bastardo que le ha hecho llorar. Ser el mejor amigo siempre es difícil, pero saber que si te confiesas puede que eches por la borda tu amistad de años lo hace peor. No quieres confesarte, porque sabes que puedes alejarlo… ¿Cómo lo harías tú? ¿Cómo podrías hacer para que no todo acabe en desastre?»_

— **Eh, Shinji, ¿qué escribes?** — Ibu Shinji levantó su mirada para encontrarse con la inocente sonrisa de Kamio Akira (su mejor amigo), el pelirrojo le observaba con sus ojos llenos de curiosidad mientras que Ibu tapaba deliberadamente el papel en el que estaba escribiendo.  
— **Nada** — respondió monótonamente logrando un puchero del chico veloz de la Fudomine, Akira le había visto escribir algo y ahora le salía con 'Nada'. ¡Kamio podía leer la mentira entre su palabra! (se diría palabras, pero fue solo una).  
— **No me mientas** — exigió, frunciendo los labios como un niño pequeño. Ibu conocía a Kamio hace ya un tiempo, y es por esto que Kamio podía comportarse de formas muy extrañas con él. Demostrando facetas — _como esa, de niño pequeño_ — cuando estaban los dos solos.  
— **Tachibana-san quería entrenar hoy el doble, Kamio-kun, deberíamos ir** — utilizó su última carta, la simple mención del capitán del equipo de tenis solía bastar a Kamio para dejar todo así e ir corriendo a buscar a su capitán.  
— **Kippei no se enojará si llegamos más tarde, le explicaré porque era** — Ibu contuvo sus ganas de soltar un gruñido. Tachibana Kippei era el novio de Kamio hacía unos siete meses aproximadamente, para desgracia de Ibu que había estado enamorado de Kamio desde que… bueno, desde algo de una semana después de conocerlo— **¡Y no me llames** _ **Kamio-kun**_ **! ¡Me llamo Akira,** _ **A-k-i-r-a**_ **!** — se quejó exasperado el joven del cabello rojo, Ibu se resistió las ganas que tenía de soltar una melodiosa risa por la expresión que tenía en ese momento en el rostro Kamio.  
— **Bueno, Akira-chan** — le picó Ibu, con las ganas de soltar una risa sarcástica— **te diré Akira si dejas el tema por la paz** — ofreció. Kamio pareció pensárselo un segundo antes de soltar un exagerado suspiro y asentir, pensando que ya luego el sacaría la información a su mejor amigo.  
— **Vamos entonces al entrenamiento** — una amplia sonrisa se apareció en el rostro del pelirrojo y salió corriendo del salón en el que había ido a buscar a Ibu, dejándole atrás rápidamente. Ibu bufó una vez Kamio desapareció de su vista y arrancó el papel en el que había estado escribiendo para cortarlo en un montón de pedacitos y tirarlo a la basura. No servía de nada escribir acerca del amor que le tenía a Kamio cuando no tenía ni la mejor oportunidad de ser correspondido.  
Una vez vio a los papeles esparcidos por el contenedor de basura que había en el aula, tomó su mochila y la raqueta para irse por el mismo camino que tuvo que haber tomado Kamio antes. Se dirigió a las canchas de tenis en donde encontró a Kamio acaramelado con el capitán del equipo mientras los demás miembros del equipo ocultaban sonrisitas ante ese hecho. Ibu apretó los puños, uno sobre la mochila y el otro con el que tenía agarrada la raqueta antes de ir con el resto del grupo. Ishida carraspeó y entonces los dos jóvenes se dieron cuenta de que todos habían llegado, Kamio tosió nerviosamente antes de ir hasta Ibu donde se ubicó a su lado sin ni siquiera poder notar la furia que desprendía el peliazul.

El entrenamiento fue largo y hasta cierto punto muy agotador, todo el mundo comprendía las razones; después de haber perdido con el Rikkai Dai sabían que su capitán todavía quería cobrárselas y por esto estaban entrenando para las nacionales. Luego de la práctica, Kamio se despidió rápidamente de su novio susurrándole algo que hizo que Tachibana esbozase una sonrisa satisfecha antes de salir corriendo tras Ibu que se había duchado y cambiado muy rápidamente. Le alcanzó bastante rápido (no por nada era el chico veloz de la Fudomine, claramente) y en cuanto estuvo frente a su mejor amigo puso ambas manos en sus caderas mirando fijamente al peliazul quien suspiró. Debió suponer que no iba a escaparse de Kamio… era _Kamio_ , después de todo.  
— **¿Me dirás ahora sí?** — preguntó ansioso el pelirrojo, a lo que Ibu le miró con una ceja alzada y la perfecta expresión de incomprensión.  
— **No sé de qué me hablas** — mintió de forma descarada, ganándose un bufido y la peor de las miradas del joven pelirrojo.  
— **No te hagas el tonto, Shinji, que sabemos que no lo eres. Dime ahora mismo qué era lo que escribías** — demandó, exigió y cualquier sinónimo similar mirando todavía fieramente a Ibu el muchachito pelirrojo. Ibu se contuvo (se contenía mucho) de soltar un bufido de exasperación.  
— **Escribía cosas** — fue la respuesta del peliazul. Kamio continuó mirándolo— **Importantes** — añadió, sin embargo Kamio seguía exigiéndole más con la mirada— **Sobre amor** — en momentos como aquel, odiaba el poder que tenía Kamio de poder sacarle cualquier información solo con una mirada. ¡Ni siquiera era amenazante! Por lo menos no Kamio por sí solo.  
— **¿Amor?** — repitió incrédulo su acompañante forzado para luego esbozar una sonrisa pícara— **¿De quién estás enamorado, Shinji?** — cuestionó curioso, Ibu le miró alzando una ceja.  
— **¿Por qué habría de estar enamorado para escribir algo sobre amor?** — preguntó, a Kamio se le cruzó la expresión de exasperación durante un segundo, ¿ _de verdad_ le estaba haciendo esa pregunta?  
— **Puedo decirte con toda seguridad que nadie escribe de amor sin estar enamorado** — sentenció, a lo que Ibu soltó un suspiro derrotado. Sabía que si no le decía, iba a tener _por siempre_ preguntando y _no_ era una buena idea.  
— **Puede que esté enamorado, pero no te diré de quién** — sentenció y la mueca molesta de Kamio no se hizo esperar— **No querrías saber** — añadió. Y es que estaba seguro de que Kamio no iba a querer saberlo, no iba a querer saber que su mejor amigo estaba enamorado de él.  
— **No me digas lo que quiero y no quiero saber, y** _ **dime de quién estás enamorado**_ **Shinji** — le exigió con un tono demandante que no le pegaba absolutamente nada con su personalidad de _uke_ pero sin embargo logró que Ibu se diese por vencido al instante.  
— **De alguien cuyas iniciales son A.K.** — ante el rostro de Kamio, no pudo hacer otra cosa que no fuese bufar— **Akira Kamio** — ya, lo había dicho. Solo esperaba que su mejor amigo le dijese rápido que no quería nadar con él para ahorrarse el dolor y todas esas cosas.  
— **¡Lo sabía!** — Ibu levantó su mirada (en algún momento la había bajado sin darse cuenta) y vio la alegre sonrisa de Kamio. Enarcó una ceja— **Le dije a Tachibana-san que me correspondías el amor, y que por eso debía ayudarme a darte celos. ¡Pero te demoraste mucho en declararte!** — la cara y expresión que mostraba Ibu en esos momentos era como para retratarla, de verdad que sí— **Tachibana-san me dijo que tenía que dejar que te declararás, porque eres el seme y un uke no debe declararse** — prosiguió Kamio, sin importarle la cara de 'No entiendo que está pasando' que tenía Ibu— **Por eso le dije que me ayudase a darte celos, así que empezamos una 'relación' pero sorprendentemente han pasado siete meses y tu nada de nada** — Kamio soltó una exclamación de exasperación— **¡Pero ahora por fin logré mi objetivo! Jamás creí que me tomaría tanto tiempo. Shinji, eres un tonto** — sentenció.  
— **¿Eh?** — Ibu todavía no lograba procesar todo lo que había dicho Kamio. Había hablado hasta por los codos por solo unos momentos y había conseguido que se perdiese luego del 'Me correspondías el amor'.  
— **Que te amo, tonto, y que te demoraste mucho en declararte** — Kamio sonrió ampliamente. Ibu sí entendió eso por lo que tomando a Kamio de la cintura le plantó un beso de aquellos que quitan la cordura y te conducen a la locura. Kamio temblaba ligeramente en el momento en el que se separaron.  
— **Supongo que sí demoré** — susurró Ibu, y volvió a besarlo.

 _ **Al día siguiente…**_  
— **Así que por fin resultó. ¡Shinji! ¿Cómo es posible que demorases tanto?** — Tachibana estaba enfrente de la nueva feliz pareja, quejándose con Ibu por haber mantenido tanto tiempo a Kamio preocupado por si le correspondía o no.  
— **Disculpa** — dijo Ibu, y Kamio sonrió a Tachibana a su lado.  
— **Gracias Tachibana-san** — Kamio sonrió ampliamente y Tachibana le devolvió la sonrisa— **Al principio pensé que Chitose-san se enteraría de todo antes de que Ibu pudiese reaccionar** — comentó con una sonrisa. Tachibana rio entre dientes sin embargo una voz detrás suyo envió un escalofrío a toda su espina dorsal y contuvo la respiración por un segundo.  
— **¿De qué iba a enterarme?** — Chitose Senri observaba con una hermosa sonrisa a su novio y al Subcapitán de éste, y al chico peliazulado.  
— **Kamio y Tachibana-san tuvieron una relación** — le informó Ibu amablemente al recién llegado. La ceja izquierda de Chitose se crispó y observó la mueca absurda de Tachibana al intentar explicarse.  
— **Hablaremos después** — sentenció, volviendo por donde iba. Tachibana miró un segundo a sus compañeros y a su equipo antes de correr tras él, dejando la risa divertida de un serio Ibu quien no pudo resistirse a reír ante la escena.  
A pesar de todo, realmente agradecía a Tachibana por haber fingido pero… los celos que despertó eran reales, merecería una venganza…  
También las venganzas podían ser unilaterales.

* * *

Amo tanto esta pareja que podría morir. Espero que os haya gustado~


End file.
